


She Said Yes

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Dating, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Filk, Friendship, Hogwarts, Love, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Matchmaking, Parody, References to the Beatles, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter has finally managed to get Lily to agree to a date with him, and now this is the greatest moment of his life. Naturally he breaks out into song and celebrates with his best friends. A song filk to "Hello, Goodbye" by The Beatles.</p>
<p>I asked her out<br/>And she didn't shout<br/>What's this about?<br/>I cannot guess but could care less<br/>Cause she said yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> "She Said Yes" filked to the tune of "Hello, Goodbye" by The Beatles.
> 
> Originally filked November 2005.

**JAMES:**  (and SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER)  
To Lily  
I said "See  
Love for thee  
Will last eternally"  
Oh  
Oh, oh  
  
I asked her out  
And she didn't shout  
What's this about?  
I cannot guess but could care less  
'Cause she said "yes"  
We're going out!  
I'm such a mess since she said yes  
Yet I've no stress  
  
She said "Well  
It seems strange  
I can't tell  
But I think that you've changed"  
Oh, oh  
  
She said "You know  
With you I will go" (James and Lily, could it now be?)  
And now it's so! (James and Lily)  
I cannot guess why now's the yes  
But could care less (James and Lily, could it now be?)  
'Cause I'm her beau! (James and Lily)  
I'm such a mess since she said yes (James and Lily)  
Yet I've no stress  
  
Oh, oh  
And now today  
It's going my way  
What can I say?  
And though I guess she gave me stress  
I could care less  
It's all okay  
I'm such a mess since she said yes  
Yet I've no stress  
  
Waste no time (Is he fine?)  
Dates to do (This Prongs is so new)  
She is mine (But it's time)  
And now my dream's come true (And we're glad for you)  
Ooh, ooh  
  
I asked her out  
And she didn't shout  
What's this about?  
I cannot guess but could care less  
'Cause she said yes  
We're going out!  
I cannot guess why now's the yes  
But could care less  
We're going out!  
I cannot guess why now's the yes  
But she said "Yes..."  
Said "Yes"!  
  
 _(SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER, who are still shocked by this news but nevertheless happy, break out into a little victory chant)_  
  
 **SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER:**  
James, he i-is with Lily!  
James, he i-is with Lily!  
James, he i-is with Lily  
  
 _(And they repeat this over and over. A lot.)_


End file.
